Lor Starcutter
|caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land artwork}} '''Lor Starcutter' is Magolor's spaceship in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. It crashes on Dream Land shortly after emerging from a dark, star-shaped portal in the sky, prompting Kirby and company to stop what they're doing and investigate. During its crash-run, its oars, wings, engines, part of its bow, and its topsail are scattered to the five corners of Planet Popstar, and all 120 Energy Spheres are lost. Kirby offers to return these to the ship, and the team leaves on their adventure while Magolor tends to the stricken ship. Throughout the course of the game, it serves as the hub. Inside the Lor Starcutter, the player can access Sub-games, Challenge rooms, and Trial Rooms after collecting enough Energy Spheres. The Lor takes a very minor role in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. The cutscene shown when starting a file in the New Challenge Stages mode takes place inside the ship. After Kirby clears Magolor Race 3 and the credits end, Magolor leaves Popstar in the Lor Starcutter. History According to Magolor, the Lor Starcutter is a Halcandran vessel that was created by an ancient people using an incredible power. Magolor says found the ship buried in Dangerous Dinner and repaired and upgraded it. He mentioned that the ancient race who built the Lor Starcutter are also responsible for building the Clockwork Stars, of which he described in the same fashion as Nova from Kirby Super Star (and its remake). In truth, Magolor stole the Lor Starcutter and improved and upgraded it to attack Landia. The dragon won the battle, heavily damaging the ship. Magolor opened a dimensional rift and fled through it. This is how he made it to Dream Land at the beginning of the game, and why it breaks apart in Dream Land's atmosphere. The ship apparently has a mind of its own. As Another Dimension crumbles following Magolor's defeat and the Master Crown's destruction, the Lor Starcutter and Landia come back to rescue Kirby and company. Appearance The ship is high-tech in a blue-white color scheme. Its hull is shaped like a seafaring ship with a keel at the bottom and three oars on each side, and a topsail on a single mast. On its aft are two great wings flanking its engines. As a boss in Another Dimension, the Lor Starcutter has a dark purple and blue color scheme. As a boss in Extra Mode, the Lor's shape is unchanged but it has a red-orange and black color-scheme instead of a dark purple and blue one. Attacks The Lor Starcutter is fought as a boss in Another Dimension, after Magolor and the Master Crown take complete control over it. It can fire dark stars from its emblem in either a stream or fan pattern (similar to Nightmare's attacks), throw its twin wings like Cutter boomerangs, project its oars as spears, and project a tornado from its mast to an edge of the screen to form a barrier. When the Lor is at half HP, its attacks become faster and more dangerous. Lor will encase itself in a sphere that looks similar to an Energy Sphere's sphere, charge into the player(s) at full speed, then appear from behind and fire its stars. The wing and oar attacks become faster. It can now rotate in a full circle during its tornado attack. It projects blue and red orbs with the kind of shielding seen covering Energy Spheres and its individual parts earlier, in both straight and homing patterns. In Extra Mode, it uses the shield projectile and ramming attacks from the start of the fight, fires more stars, and the attacks come even faster. It uses new yellow orbs strike from the background in conjunction with the regular red and blue ones. Its tornado attack is much larger, can change directions when moving in a full circle, and sometimes stops and restarts quickly when moving up and down the screen. Finally, the Lor can hover in the background (hence being invulnerable) while firing a stream of stars at the player, and it performs a random follow-up attack after its ramming attack. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Lor Starcutter appars as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Related Quotes Trivia *The Lor's wings greatly resemble similar wing-like objects on the Starship from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *During the fight (but not in The Arena or The True Arena), the Lor drops food and stars after being taken down to half health. *The battle with the Lor Starcutter is similar to the fights against Nightmare's Power Orb form, Dark Mind's last form, Kabula, and Zero, and Galactic Nova Nucleus. *Lor's Japanese name is Roa, while Magolor's is Mahoroa. The last three letters of Mago''lor'''s name are Lor's in both English and Japanese. *The tiny image of the Lor that appears on the Lor Starcutter plaque features every missing part except the emblem and mast. Gallery KMA Starcutter.png|The ship in the game's intro. Outside of Lor Starcutter.png|Outside of the Lor Starcutter. Stage-0-1.jpg|The Lor's interior. Lor&magolor.png|The Lor when Kirby fights it at the end of Another Dimension. lorex.png|Lor EX. de:Sternenkreuzer Lor Category:Places Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Levels Category:Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies